Ancient Greek Female Names (Greek Community)
ADONI (Greek: ¨Αδωνς): Feminine form of Greek Adonis, meaning "he who fights dragons." ADRASTEIA (Greek: Αδράστεια): Feminine form of Greek Adrastos, meaning "he who stands his ground," in other words "courageous." AGATHE (Greek: Αγαθη): Original Greek form of English Agatha, derived from the Greek word agathos, meaning "good." AGAUE (Greek: Αγαθε): "Illustrious; noble." Greek myth name of one of the four daughters of Kadmos, king of Theben in Boiotia, and his wife Harmonia. The name derives from agauos "noble," itself possibly from agasthai "to wonder at," from gaiein "to rejoice," with the intensive prefix a-. AGLAIA (Greek: Αγλαια): Greek myth name of one of the three Graces, meaning "beauty, splendor." The other two are Thalia, "blossoming, luxuriant," and Euphrosyne, "joy, merriment." AGLEA (Greek: Αγλεα): Variant of Greek Aglaia, meaning "beauty, splendor." AIGLE (Greek: Αιγλε): Greek form of Latin Aegle, meaning "light, radiance." AIKATERINA (Greek: Αικατερινα): Variant of Greek Aikaterine, meaning "pure." AIKATERINE (Aikaterinē) (Greek: Αικατερινη): Greek name from which we got the name Katherine. The name is of unknown etymology, but the earliest sources that mention the name are in Greek and associate it with the Greek adjective katharos, meaning "pure." The suggestion that it may have been derived from Hekate, the pagan goddess of sorcery, is not convincing. AIRLA (Greek: Αιρλα): Variant of Greek Airlea, meaning "ethereal." AIRLEA (Greek: Αιρλεα): Greek name meaning "ethereal." AIRLIA (Greek: Αιρλια): Variant of Greek Airlea, meaning "ethereal." AKANTHA (Greek: Άκανθα): Greek myth name of a nymph loved by Apollo, meaning "thorn." ALALA (Greek: Αλαλα): Greek myth name of the personification of the "war cry." ALCESTIS (Greek: 'Αλκηστις): Greek myth name of a princess who was rescued by Hercules when she descended into Hades in place of her husband, meaning "might of the home." ALCMENE (Greek: Αλκμήνη): Greek myth name of the mortal mother of Hercules by Zeus, meaning "might of the moon." ALEKTO (Greek: Αλεκτο): Original Greek form of Latin Alecto, meaning "unceasing." ALEXA (Greek: Αλέξα): Feminine form of Greek Alexius, meaning "defender." ALEXIA (Greek: Αλεξία): Feminine form of Greek Alexius, meaning "defender." ALEXINA (Greek: Αλεχινα): Pet form of Greek Alexia, meaning "defender." ALEXIS (Greek: Αλεξις): Feminine form of Greek Alexius, meaning "defender." ALEXUS (Greek: Αλεξ): Variant of Greek Alexis, meaning "defender." ALEXANDRA (Greek: Αλεξάνδρα): Feminine form of Greek Alexandros, meaning "defender of men." ALKIPPE (Greek: Αλκιππε): Original Greek form of Latin Alcippe, meaning "mighty mare." ALKYONE (Greek: Αλκυόνη): Original Greek form of Latin Alcyone, meaning "kingfisher." ALTHAIA (Greek: Αλθαία): Original Greek form of Latin Althea, possibly meaning "healing." AMALTHEIA (Greek: Αμάλθεια): Original Greek form of Latin Amalthea, meaning "to soothe." AMARANTOS/AMARATHA (Greek: Αμαραντος/Αμαραντη): Old Greek flower name derived from the name of the amaranth flower, amarantos, meaning "unfading." AMARA (Greek: Αμαρα): Short version of the name Amarantham meaning "eternally beautiful" or "one who will be forever beautiful." AMBROSIA (Greek: Αμβροσια): Feminine form of Greek Ambrosios, meaning "immortal." AMINTA (Greek: Αμιντα): Variant of Greek Amynta, meaning "defender." AMINTAH (Greek: Αμιντα): Variant of Greek Amynta, meaning "defender." AMYNTA (Greek: Αμυντα): Feminine form of Greek Amyntas, meaning "defender." ANAITIS (Greek: Αναιτισ): Greek form of Persian Anahita, meaning "immaculate." ANDROMACHE (Greek: Ανδρομαχη): "Man/warrior battle." Greek myth name of the kidnapped wife of Hector, derived from the elements andros "of a man/warrior" and mache "battle." ANDROMEDA (Greek: Ανδρομεδα): "Thinks like a man/warrior." Constellation name, and Greek myth name of the daughter of Cassiopeia who was to be sacrificed to the sea monster Cetus but was rescued by Perseus. Andromeda was said to be an Ethiopian princess. Ancient Ethiopians considered Perseus and Andromeda the progenitors of the black race. Derives from Greek andros "man/warrior" and medomai "to think." Like the "Princess Andromeda" ship from the Percy Jackson series. ANEMONE (Greek: Ανεμώνη): Greek myth name of a nymph who was turned into a wind-flower, derived from the Greek word anemos, meaning "wind." ANTHEIA (Greek: Ανθεια): "Flower." Greek myth name of a goddess of flowers, gardens, love, marshes, and swamps. She was worshiped on Crete. ANTHOUSA (Greek: Ανθούσα): Greek name derived from the word anthos, meaning "flower." ANTIGONE (Greek: Αντιγόνη): "Counter-generation." Greek myth name of the sister of Priam, daughter of Oedipus, derived from the elements anti "against; counter" and gone "birth; generation." ANTIOPE: (Greek: Αντιόπη )Greek myth name of a daughter of Ares and Hippolyte (a queen of the Amazons) who was kidnapped and married by Theseus, making her the first Amazon ever to marry. The meaning of her name is debatable. The first half, Anti-, could have derived from anti "against; counter," or antios "set against." The second half, -ope, could have derived from ope "hole," ops "voice," or opsis "face." AOEDE: Variant of Greek Aoide, meaning "to sing." AOIDE: Greek myth name of the one of the three original Muses before their number was increased to nine, meaning "to sing." APHRODISIA:(Greek Aφροδυσία) Feminine form of Greek Aphrodisios, meaning "risen from the foam." APHRODITE:(Greek Αφροδίτη) "Risen from the foam." Greek myth name of the goddess of love and mother of Eros, composed of the elements afros "foam" and dity "dive; rise." APOLLONIA: (Greek Απολλώνια) Feminine form of Greek Apollonios, possibly meaning "destroyer." APPHIA: Greek biblical name mentioned in the New Testament, meaning "increasing." APPOLONIA: Variant of Greek Apollonia, possibly meaning "destroyer." ARACHNE: (Greek Αράχνη) Greek myth name of a young girl who was turned into a spider by Athena, meaning "spider." ARCADIA: Feminine form of Greek Arkadios, meaning "of Arcadia." The place name Arcadia was derived from the word arktos, meaning "bear." ARETHOUSA: "The waterer." Greek myth name of one of the Hesperides, and a water nymph (Nereid), daughter of Nereus, who was pursued by Alpheus, the river god. Artemis changed her into a fountain. ARIADNE: Greek myth name of the daughter of King Minos, meaning "utterly pure." ARISTODEME: Greek myth name of a daughter of Priam, king of Troy, derived from the elements aristos "excellence" and demos "the people." ARISTOMACHE: "Excellent battle." Greek name derived from the elements aristos "excellence" and mache "battle." ARTEMIS: Greek myth name of a daughter of Zeus and Leto and twin sister to Apollo. The name is of uncertain origin. It may be related to the word artamos "a butcher" or artemes "safe." ARTEMISIA: Feminine form of Greek Artemisios, a name derived from the name Artemis, meaning either "safe" or "butcher." ASPASIA: Greek name derived from the word aspasios, meaning "welcome." ASTARTE: Greek form of Phoenician Ashtoreth, myth name of a goddess of fertility and war, equivalent to the Semitic goddess Ishtar. Meaning is unknown. ASTRAIA: Greek myth name of a goddess of justice, derived from the word aster, meaning "star." ATALANTE: Greek myth name of the fleet-footed maiden who refused to marry any man who could not beat her in a foot-race. ATHANASIA: Feminine form of Greek Athanasios, meaning "immortal." ATHENA: Greek myth name of the goddess of wisdom. Plato fancifully derived her name from A-theo-noa, meaning "mind of God," but the true meaning is unknown. ATHENAIS: Greek name derived from the naime of the goddess Athena, the meaning of which is unknown. ATROPOS: Greek myth name of one of the original three Fates, known as the "inevitable" or "inflexible." BARBARA: "Foreign; strange." This popular Greek name found also in English, French, German, Polish, and many other languages, derives from Greek barbaros, a word once used to refer to the unintelligible chatter of foreigners which sounded like "bar-bar" to the Greeks. BERENIKE: Original Greek form of Berenice. It is most likely a Macedonian form of Greek Pherenike, meaning "bringer of victory," which probably originated in the Egyptian royal house of Macedon. CALISTO: Variant of Greek Callisto, meaning "most beautiful." CALLIDORA: Greek name meaning "gift of beauty," from kallos "beauty" and doron "gift." CALLIGENIA: Greek name meaning "beauty-born," from kallos "beauty" and genes "born." CALLISTO: Greek myth name of the daughter of Lycaon, king of Arcadia. She may also have been a nymph. The name derives from the Greek word kalliste, meaning "most beautiful." CELANDINE: Greek bird and flower name. It is the name of a yellow wildflower whose name derives from chelidon, meaning "a swallow bird." CHARA: Greek name meaning "happiness." CHLOE: "Green shoot." In Greek mythology, this is another name of the goddess Demeter. This name is also mentioned in the bible by Paul. CHLORIS: Greek myth name of a goddess of vegetation, derived from the word chloros, meaning "green." CHRYSANTHE: Feminine form of Greek Chrysanthos, meaning "golden flower." (ρυσάνθη CHRYSEIS: Greek myth name of the daughter of Chryses, meaning "golden." CYANEA: Greek name meaning either "sky blue" or "bluish green." CYBELE: Myth name of a Phrygian goddess of fertility adopted by the Greeks and Romans. The true meaning of the name is uncertain; the traditional derivation is "she of the hair." CYMONE: Feminine form of Greek Simon, meaning "hearkening." DAMALI: Variant of Greek Damalis, meaning "calf." DAMALIS: Greek name meaning "calf." DAMARIS: Greek biblical name of a woman Paul converted to Christianity. Possibly a late Greek form of Damalis, meaning "calf." DANAE (Danaë): Greek myth name of the mother of Perseus, meaning "parched." DAPHNE: Greek myth name of a nymph who was turned into a laurel tree by her father so that she might escape Apollo's unwanted attentions, meaning "laurel." DAREIA: Feminine form of Greek Dareios, meaning "possesses a lot; wealthy." DELIA: Greek myth name borne by Artemis, referring to her place of birth, meaning "of Delos." DELPHINIA: "Of Delphi." Greek myth name borne by Artemis, referring to Delphi, where she had a shrine. DEMETER (Dêmêtêr): Greek myth name of a goddess of agriculture, derived from Doric Da-mater, meaning "mother earth." DEMETRA: Variant of Greek Demeter, meaning "earth mother." DESMA: Greek name meaning "pledge, vow." DESPOINA: Variant of Greek Despoine, meaning "mistress." DESPOINE (Despoinê): Greek myth name of a daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, meaning "mistress." DIANTHA: "God-flower." From the flower name Dianthus, itself from Greek dios "god" and anthos "flower." DIANTHE: Variant of Greek Diantha, meaning "God-flower." DIONA: Variant of Greek Dione, meaning "the goddess." DIONE: "The goddess." Greek myth name of the mother of Aphrodite. The name is a feminine form of Zeus. DIONYSIA: Feminine form of Greek Dionysos, meaning "Zeus-Nysa." DORCAS: Greek biblical form of Aramaic Tabitha, meaning "gazelle." See Acts 9:36 in the New Testament. DORCIA: Variant of Greek Dorcas, meaning "gazelle." DORIS: Greek myth name of a goddess of the sea, consort of Nereus and mother of the Nereids (sea nymphs). The name was derived from a Greek ethnic name meaning "Dorian woman." DORKAS: Variant of Greek Dorcas, meaning "gazelle." ECHO: "Echo; sound." Greek myth name of an Oread (mountain nymph) who loved her own voice. From the Greek word eche, meaning "sound." EFIMIA: Modern Greek form of Eupheme, meaning "well-spoken." EFROSYNI: Variant of Greek Euphrosyne, meaning "joy, mirth." EFTHALIA: Variant of Greek Euthalia, meaning "blooming, flourishing." EILEITHYIA: Greek myth name of a goddess of childbirth, derived from the word eilelythyia, meaning "the ready-comer." EIRENE: Greek myth name of a goddess of peace, meaning "peace." ELEFTHERIA: Feminine form of Greek Eleftherios, meaning "the liberator." ELEKTRA: "Bright, shining." Greek myth name of a Pleiad, an Oceanid, and the sister of Orestes who helped him kill their mother Clytemnestra. ELENE: Modern Greek form of Helen, meaning "torch" or "moon" or more likely "to elope." ELENI: Variant of Greek Elene, meaning "torch" or "moon" or more likely "to elope." ELISAVET: Greek form of Elisabeth, meaning "God is my oath." ELISSA: Greek myth name of a queen who fell in love with Aeneas, and set herself on fire when he left her. She is also known by the Phoenician name Dido, meaning "wanderer." ELPIDA: Feminine form of Greek Elpidios, meaning "hope." ELPIS: Ancient Greek name meaning "hope." ENYO: "Horror." Greek counterpart of Roman Bellona, myth name of a goddess of war known as the "waster of cities" and depicted as being covered in blood and carrying weapons. She was a companion of Ares and is sometimes said to be his sister or mother. EOS: Greek myth name of the goddess of dawn, meaning "dawn." ERATO: Greek myth name of the muse of poetry, derived from the Greek word arastos, meaning "lovely." ÉRIKA: Feminine form of Greek Erríkos, meaning "work-power." ERIS: Greek myth name of the personification of "strife." She is the sister of Ares. Her Roman name is Discordia. EUADNE: "Good and holy." Greek myth name of the wife of Capaneus who burned herself alive on her husband's pyre. The name is composed of the elements eu "good, well" and adnos "holy." EUDOKIA: "To seem well." Greek name derived from the elements ευ "good, well," and dokeo "to seem." EUDORA: "Good gift." Modern Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and doron "gift." EUDOXIA: "Good glory." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements eu "good" and doxa "fame, glory." EUGENEIA: Feminine form of Greek Eugenios, meaning "well born." EUMELIA: Ancient Greek name derived from the Greek word eumeleia, meaning "melody." EUNIKE: "Good victory." This is the original Greek form of Eunice, composed of the elements eu "good" and nike "victory." EUPHEME: "Well-spoken." Greek myth name of a goddess of good omen, praise, and shouts of triumph, composed of the elements eu "good, well" and phemi "I speak." EUPHROSYNE: Greek myth name of one of the three Graces, meaning "joy, mirth." EUPRAXIA: "Good action/exercise/practice." Greek name composed of the elements eu "good," and praxis "action, exercise, practice." EURYBIA: Greek myth name of the goddess of the seas, and wife of Krios, meaning "wide violent force." EURYDIKE: "Wide justice." Greek myth name of several characters. The wives of Acrisius, Creon, Nestor, and Orpheus all bore this name. It is composed of the elements eurys "wide" and dike "justice." EUTERPE: Greek myth name of one of the Muses fathered by Zeus. She is called the "giver of pleasure," and her name means "delight." EUTHALIA: "Well-blooming/flourishing." Greek name composed of the element eu "good, well" and the Greek myth name Thalia "blooming, flourishing." Some species of butterflies bear this name, too. EUTROPIA: Feminine form of Greek Eutropios, meaning "versatile." EVDOKIA: Variant of Greek Eudokia, meaning "to seem well." EVGENIA: Modern Greek form of Eugenia, meaning "well born." FRONA: Nickname for Greek Sophronia, meaning "self-controlled." GAIA: Greek myth name of the goddess of earth, wife of Uranus and mother of the Titans, meaning "earth." GLYKERIA: Greek name derived from the element glykys, meaning "sweet." GORGOPHONE: "Gorgon slayer." Greek myth name of a daughter of Perseus, composed of the name Gorgon and the element phonos "murderer, slayer." HAGNE: Greek name meaning "chaste; pure," from hagnos "holy." This is the original Greek form of English Agnes. HALKYONE: Variant of Greek Alkyone, meaning "kingfisher." HARMONIA: Greek myth name of the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, meaning "concord, harmony." HATHOR: Greek form of Egyptian Het-Heru, meaning "house of Horus." HEBE (Hêbê): Greek myth name of a goddess of youth, derived from the word hebos, meaning "young." HECUBA: Variant of Greek Hekabe, myth name of the mother of Cassandra and Polydorus by Priam, possibly meaning "far off." HEKABE: Original form of Greek Hecuba which may be a variant of Latin Hecate, meaning "far off." HEKATE: Original Greek form of Latin Hecate, meaning "far off." HEKUBA: Variant of Greek Hecuba, possibly meaning "far off." HELEN: Greek myth name of the most beautiful mortal woman ever to exist whose abduction by Paris caused the Trojan war. The name has been disputed for a long time. There have been attempts to link it with Greek helene "torch" or selene "moon." However, recently it has been compared by scholars to Vedic Saranyu, wife of Surya, who was abducted just as Helen of Greek mythology was; the name may therefore be from the Proto-Indo-European root *sel "to elope" and have been borrowed from the older Hindu myth of the abduction of the goddess of dawn. HERA: Greek myth name of the wife of Zeus. Her name is not Greek or Indo-European, it is therefore believed that she may be a female deity of the Minoan pantheon or of some other unidentifiable pre-Greek people. Her Roman name Juno means "vital force." HERMIA: Feminine form of Greek Hermes, meaning "of the earth." HERMIONE: Greek myth name of the daughter of Menelaus and Helen, derived from the name of the Greek god Hermes, meaning "of the earth." HERO: Greek myth name of the lover of Leander, meaning "hero." HESTIA: Greek myth name of the goddess of the hearth, meaning "hearth, fireside." HIPPOLYTE: Feminine form of Hippolytos, meaning "horse-freer." Greek myth name of the daughter of Ares. HYPATIA: Feminine form of Greek Hypatos, meaning "most high, supreme." IANTHA: Variant of Greek Ianthe, name meaning "violet flower." IANTHE: Greek myth name of an ocean nymph, meaning "violet flower." IANTHINA: Elaborated form of Greek Ianthe, meaning "violet flower." IO: Greek myth name of a princess loved by Zeus. Also the name of a moon of Jupiter. Meaning unknown. IOANNA: Feminine form of Greek Ioannes, meaning "God is gracious." IOKASTE: Original Greek form of Latin Jocasta, possibly meaning "violet tinted (clouds)." IOLA: Variant of Greek Iole, meaning "violet." IOLANTA: Variant of Greek Iolanthe, meaning "violet flower." Name of an opera by Pyotr Tchaikovsky, based on the Danish play "King Rene's Daughter," by Henrik Hertz. The first performance took place in St. Petersburg in 1892. IOLANTHE: Greek name, apparently coined by Gilbert and Sullivan for their play of the same name first produced in London on November 25, 1882. It is composed of the Greek elements iole "violet" and anthos "flower." IOLE: Greek myth name of a woman loved by Herakles, meaning "violet." IPHIGENIA: "Strong-born." Greek myth name of the daughter of King Agamemnon, composed of the elements iphios "strong" and genes "born." IRIS: English name derived from the name of the "iris flower," itself from the name of the Greek rainbow goddess, meaning "rainbow." ISIS: This name literally means "(female) of throne," which is usually translated "Queen of the throne." However, the Egyptian hieroglyph for her name means "(female) of flesh," in other words "mortal woman." Isis is a Greek corruption of her true name which is unknown because Egyptian hieroglyphs left out most of the vowels. SMEME: Greek myth name of the daughter of Oedipus, derived from the element isme, meaning "knowledge." KALLIOPE: Greek name meaning "beautiful voice," from kallos "beauty" and ops "voice." KALLISTO: Greek myth name of a nymph loved by Zeus, derived from the word kallistos, meaning "most beautiful." KALLISTRATE: "Beauty-army." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements kallos "beauty" and stratos "army." KALYPSO: Original Greek form of Calypso, probably meaning "she that conceals," from the word kalypto, meaning "to cover/conceal." KANDAKE: Greek form of Candace which has several possible origins. KASSANDRA: Original Greek form of Latin Cassandra, meaning "she who entangles men." KASSIOPEIA: Original Greek form of Latin Cassiopeia, meaning "she whose words excel." KHRYSEIS: Greek myth name of a Trojan girl mentioned briefly in Homer's Iliad, derived from khrysos, meaning "gold." KHTHONIA: Greek myth name, meaning "of the earth/underworld." It is another epithet of Hekate or Persephone. KIRKE: Original Greek form of Latin Circe, meaning "bird." KLEIO: Greek myth name of a muse of poetry and history, derived from the word kleos, meaning "glory." KLEOPATRA: "Glory of the father." Greek form of Latin Cleopatra, derived from the elements kleos "glory" and patēer "father." KLOTHO: "Spinner." Greek form of Latin Clotho, myth name of one of the three Fates (Moirae). KLYMENE: "Praiseworthy might." Greek form of Latin Clymene, name of several mythological characters including the Oceanid who was the mother of Atlas and Prometheus. KLYTAIMNESTRA: Greek form of Latin Clytemnestra, a myth name derived from the elements klytos "famous, praiseworthy," and mnestria "wooing." KLYTIE (Klytië): Greek form of Latin Clytia, myth name of a nymph who was buried alive in sand and transformed into a sunflower, derived from Greek klytos, meaning "famous." KORE (Korë): Greek myth name borne by Persephone, a goddess of the underworld, meaning "maiden." KORINNA: Greek name derived from Korë, meaning "maiden." KYNTHIA: Greek form of Latin Cynthia, meaning "woman from Kynthos." KYRIAKE: Variant of Greek Kyriaki, meaning "of the lord." KYRIAKI: Feminine form of Greek Kyriakos, meaning "of the lord." KYRILLOS: Greek name derived from kyrios, meaning "lord." LACHESIS: Greek myth name of one of the three Fates, meaning "apportioner." LEDA: Greek myth name of the mother of Castor, Pollux and Helen, meaning "woman." LETO: Greek myth name of the mother of Apollo and Artemis, meaning "the hidden one." LIGEIA: Greek myth name of one of the Sirens, derived from the word ligys, meaning "shrill whistling voice." LYSISTRATE: "Liberation army." Ancient Greek name composed of the elements lysis "freeing, loosening, a release" and stratos "army, expedition, multitude." MAEJA: Variant of Greek Maia, meaning "mother." MAIA: Greek myth name of the eldest of the Pleiades and mother of Hermes by Zeus. The name is said to have originated from the babbling of an infant trying to say "mother," thus the name is usually translated "mother." MARIAH: (Greek)Mariah is an English/Greek baby name. In English the meaning of the name Mariah is: Bitter MARGARITES: Greek name derived from the word margaron, meaning "pearl." MEDEIA: Original Greek form of Latin Medea, meaning "cunning." MEDOUSA: Greek form of Latin Medusa, meaning "guardian." MEGAIRA: Original Greek form of Latin Megaera, meaning "to grudge." MELAINA: Greek name derived from the word, melaina, meaning "black, dark." MELANTHA: Female Greek name meaning "dark flower." MELETE: "Exercise, practice." Greek myth name of one of the three original Muses, before their number was increased to nine. MELINA: Greek name derived from the word méli, meaning "honey." MELISSA: Greek myth name of a nymph who cared for Zeus in his infancy, derived from the word melissa, meaning "honey-bee." MELITA: Variant of Greek Melitta, meaning "honey-bee." MELITTA: Old Greek form of Melissa, meaning "honey-bee." MELPOMENE: Greek myth name of the muse of tragedy, meaning "choir." MINTA: Variant of Greek Minthe, meaning "mint." Sometimes used as a nickname for Amynta, meaning "defender." MINTHE: Greek myth name of a water nymph who was turned into a mint plant, meaning "mint." MNEME: "Memory." Greek myth name of one of the three original Muses, daughters of Mnemosyne. MNEMOSYNE: Greek myth name of the personification of "memory," a Titaness and daughter of Gaia and Uranus, and the mother of the three original Muses, Mneme, Aoide, and Melete. MYRINE: Greek myth name of a warrior queen of the Gorgon Amazons, possibly meaning "swiftly bounding." NARKISSA: Feminine form of Greek Narkissos, possibly meaning "numbness; sleep." NATASA: Greek pet form of Latin Anastasia, meaning "resurrection." NEMESIS: Greek myth name of the goddess of justice and vengeance, meaning "retribution; righteous anger." NEPHELE: Greek myth name of a goddess of the clouds and mother of the centaurs, meaning "cloudy." NEPHTHYS: Greek form of Egyptian Nebt-Het, meaning "lady of the house." NIKE: Greek myth name of a goddess of victory, meaning "victory." NIKEPHOROS: "Bearer of victory." Ancient Greek unisex name composed of the elements nike "victory" and phoreo "to bear/carry." NIKOLETA: Feminine form of Greek Nikolaos, meaning "victory of the people." NYX: Greek myth name of a goddess of night, meaning "night." OINONE: Original Greek form of Latin Oenone, meaning "wine." OLYMPIA: Variant of Greek Olympias, the feminine form of Greek Olympos, "home of the gods," of which the true meaning is unknown. OLYMPIAS: Ancient Greek name of the mother of Alexander the Great, meaning "from Olympus." It is the feminine form of Greek Olympos, "home of the gods," of which the true meaning is unknown. OPHELIA: Feminine form of Greek Ophelos, meaning "help." This name was used by Shakespeare for an ill-omened character in Hamlet. OURANIA: Greek myth name of a muse of astronomy, derived from the word ouranios, meaning "heavenly." PALLAS: Greek unisex name derived from the element pallô, meaning "to brandish, to wield (a weapon)." It is the name of many characters in Greek mythology: a son of Evander; a giant son of Uranus and Gaia; a Titan son of Crius and Eurybia; the father of the 50 Pallantids; a daughter of Triton; and it is an epithet of Athena. PANAGIOTA: Feminine form of Greek Panagiotis, meaning "all-holy." PANDORA: "All-gift." Greek myth name of the first mortal woman whose curiosity unleashed evil into the world, composed of the elements pan "all" and doron "gift." PARASKEVE: Greek name meaning "preparation." PARTHENIA: "Virgin." In Greek mythology an unnamed river nymph is said to have been the mother of a Trojan hero who fought against the Greeks. She is known only by the title Naias Parthenia, meaning "Naias Nymphe of the River Parthenios (in Paphlagonia, Anatolia)." Parthenia and Parthenios were both derived from the Greek word parthenos, meaning "virgin." PARTHENOPE: "Virgin voice." Greek myth name of one of the Sirens, composed of the elements parthenos "virgin" and ops "voice." PENELOPE: Greek myth name of the patient wife of Odysseus who waited ten years for his return during which she refused several proposals of marriage by princes. The name is composed of the elements pene "needle" and lopas "spool," which is taken to mean "weaver of cunning," denoting someone whose motives are hard to decipher. PERSEPHONE: "Person-slayer." Greek myth name of a daughter of Zeus and Demeter, probably composed of the elements perso "person; human being" and phonos "murderer, slayer." PERSIS: Greek biblical name of a woman mentioned by Paul in his epistle to the Romans, meaning "Persian woman." PHAIDRA: Original Greek form of Latin Phaedra, meaning "bright." PHANESSA: Feminine form of Orphic Phanes, a primeval, golden-winged hermaphroditic god, meaning "appear." PHERENIKE: Original Greek form of Greek Berenike, the name from which English Berenice derived, meaning "bringer of victory." PHILE: Feminine form of Greek Philon, meaning "to love." PHILOMELA: Greek name composed of the elements philos "dear, sweet" and melos "song," usually rendered "sweet singer; nightingale." PHILOMENA: Feminine form of Greek Philomenes, meaning "love-strong." PHOIBE: Original Greek form of Latin Phoebe. This is the feminine form of Greek Phoibos, meaning "shining one." PHOTINE: Greek name derived from the word phos, meaning "light." PHYLLIDOS: Variant of Greek Phyllis, meaning "foliage." PHYLLIS: Greek myth name of a girl who killed herself over love and was transformed into an almond tree, meaning "foliage." PODARGE: "Fleet-foot." Greek unisex myth name of several characters: 1) one of the Harpies who was the mother of Balius and Xanthus; 2) it was another name that the rainbow goddess Iris was known by; and 3) it was Priam's birth name; he changed it after buying his life from Herakles. POLYMNIA: Original Greek form of Latin Polyhymnia, myth name of the muse of dance and sacred songs, composed of the elements polys "much" and hymnos "hymn, song." POLYXENE: "Very hospitable (esp. to foreigners/strangers)." Original Greek form of Latin Polyxena, myth name of a daughter of Priam and Hecuba, composed of the elements polys "much" and xenoi "hospitable (esp. to foreigners/strangers)." PSYCHE: "Animating spirit, soul." Greek myth name of a maiden loved by Eros, derived from the Greek word psykhe, meaning "the soul, mind, spirit, breath, life." PSYKHE: Original Greek form of Psyche, meaning "animating spirit, soul." PTOLEMA: Feminine form of Greek Ptolemy, meaning "aggressive, warlike." REAH: Variant of Greek Rhea, meaning "menstruation; birth-waters." RHEA: Greek myth name of the wife of Cronus and mother of Zeus, meaning "menstruation; birth-waters." RHODA: Greek biblical name of a servant in the house of Mary mother of John, meaning "rose." ROXANE: Greek name of Persian origin, meaning "dawn." This was the name of Alexander the Great's wife. SAPPHEIRE: Original Greek form of biblical Sapphira, derived from the word sappheiros, meaning "lapis lazuli; sapphire." SAPPHO: Greek name, possibly derived from the word sappheiros, meaning "lapis lazuli; sapphire." SARA: Greek, Latin and Scandinavian variant of Sarah, meaning "princess." SELENE: Greek myth name of a moon goddess, meaning "moon." SEMELE: Greek myth name of a lover of Zeus. It is the Phrygian form of Greek Khthonia, meaning "of the earth/underworld." SOFIA: Variant of Greek Sophia, meaning "wisdom." SOPHIA: Greek name meaning "wisdom." SOPHRONIA: Feminine form of Greek Sophronios, meaning "self-controlled." SOSTRATE: "Safe-army." Greek name composed of the elements sos "safe, sound" and stratos "army." SOTIRIA: Feminine form of Greek Sotiris, meaning "salvation." SOUSANNA: Greek form of Hebrew Shoshannah, meaning "lily." SPYRIDOULA: Feminine form of Greek Spyridon, meaning "spirit." STAMATIA: Feminine form of Greek Stamatios, meaning "stop." SYNTYCHE: Greek biblical name of a woman mentioned by Paul in one of his epistles, meaning "common fate." TANIS: Greek form of Phoenician Tanith, meaning "serpent lady." TASOULA: Greek pet form of Latin Anastasia, meaning "resurrection." TEODORA: Feminine form of Greek Theodoros, meaning "gift of God." TERPSICHORE: Greek myth name of a muse of dance, meaning "enjoying the dance." THAIS: Greek name, possibly meaning "bandage." THALIA: Greek myth name of the muse of comedy and pastoral poetry. The name derives from the Greek word thallein, meaning "blooming, flourishing." THECLA: Variant of Greek Thekla, meaning "glory of God." THEKLA: Abbreviated form of Greek Theokleia, meaning "glory of God." THEMIS: Greek myth name of a Titan who was the mother of the three original Fates by Zeus, meaning "law." THEOKLEIA: "Glory of God." Greek name composed of the elements theos "god" and kleos "glory." THEOPHANIA: Feminine form of Greek Theophanes, meaning "manifestation of God." TIMO: Feminine form of Greek Timon, meaning "honor." TISIPHONE: "Avenging murder." Greek myth name of one of the Erinyes, composed of the elements tisis "vengeance" and phone "murder." Virgil named two others: Megaera "grudging," and Alecto "unceasing." TRYPHAINA: Greek name derived from the word tryphe, meaning "delicate, soft." TRYPHOSA: Greek name derived from the word tryphe, meaning "delicate, soft." VASILIKI: Feminine form of Greek Vasilis, meaning "king/queen." XANTHE: Greek name derived from the word xanthos, meaning "yellow." XANTHIA: Elaborated form of Greek Xanthe, meaning "yellow." XANTHIPPE: Feminine form of Greek Xanthippos, meaning "yellow horse." XENE: Feminine form of Greek Xenon, meaning "foreigner; stranger." XENIA: "Hospitable (esp. to foreigners/strangers)." Ancient Greek name derived from the word Xenia, itself from xenos "stranger, foreigner." Zeus was sometimes referred to as Zeus Xenia because he was also a god of "travelers." For this reason the ancient Greeks considered it a religious obligation to be "hospitable" to travelers. In fact, the Trojan war began as a result of a violation of Xenia, for Paris had been a guest of Menelaus and violated Xenia by abducting his host's wife. ZENAIS: Greek name, possibly meaning "of Zeus." ZENOBIA: Old Greek name meaning "life of Zeus." ZENOVIA: Variant of Greek Zenobia, meaning "life of Zeus." ZEPHYRA: Feminine form of Greek Zephyr, meaning "west wind." ZINOVIA: Variant of Greek Zenobia, meaning "life of Zeus." ZOE: Greek name meaning "life." ZONA: Greek name meaning "belt; girdle." ZOSIME: Feminine form of Greek Zosimos, meaning "likely to survive; survivor. Category:Give Category:Goddesses Category:Dark Category:Greek Category:Magic Category:Gods Category:Song or music